One Night Only?
by Kdmr87
Summary: Puck comes over to Rachel's place. Smut!


_**A.N. I had erased this one and now it's back. This is AU Short one-shot**_

_**Mistakes are mine**_

_**I don't own Glee**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Warning: Smut!**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel looked at Puck and smiled after she opened her door.

"Hey Rach"

"Hi," she smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Just doing some laundry why?"

"I can see. You barely have anything on," he said trying not to groan.

He looked at her up and down and she was wearing the shortest shorts he had ever seen on her with the tightest tank top like a second skin he'd never seen on her.

Rachel blushed seeing the way he was gazing at her.

"Are you coming in?"

"I should so no one out in the hallway sees you like this"

She shook her head moving to the side so he could walk inside and when he turned around to watch her close the door he had to hold back a groan when he could see the swell of the bottom of her ass.

She turned around and noticed he was semi hard but brushed it off walking towards the laundry room and of course he followed. When she bends he saw a lot more of her ass and now he was full on hard.

He excused himself so he could go to her bathroom and washed his face so he could calm down and tries to push his erection away. He did not expect this to happen when he decided to come over and hang out with her. Now all he wanted to do was touch her in the most inappropriate way that a best friend shouldn't touch another best friend. Fuck now he was hard again.

Rachel was seating on her bed with laundry next to her folding and watching her morning shows. She felt him walk into her room but didn't look at him until he sat on the other side of the bed leaning against the headboard.

"You okay?"

"Mmm hmm"

"Here you can change the channel if you want"

He grabbed the remote knowing that she knew he didn't care for her morning shows so he changed it to a movie on HBO. She smiled at him agreeing with what he picked so she just kept on folding. When she was done she started putting her clothes away.

He loved the movie that was on but he couldn't help but watch his best friend walk between her room and walking closet putting the clothes away. He licked his lips looking at her body, the way her ass looked, and her legs seemed to go on forever, her breasts looked amazing in that tank top and he groaned noticing her hard nipples. God how he wanted to take them in his mouth and just make her come by pleasuring them.

Rachel was very well aware of the heated and lustful gaze he had towards her. She was so turned on and that was not good being as they were best friends and have never crossed that line for ten years. God she wanted to touch him everywhere.

Once she was done putting her clothes away, she sat on the other side of the bed and as they watched the movie you could feel the tension between them.

To make things worst their favorite sex scene of the movie started and that was just the icing on the cake.

"Rachel" he whispered but before he could say anything else, she moved towards him straddling his legs. "Fuck you feel so good" he groaned feeling the heat from her core against his erection.

"Just kiss me" he didn't waste any time and kissed her.

She moaned into the kiss deepening it and loving the way their tongues wrestled against each other. His hands caressed everywhere he could. One hand grabbed a breast and the other moved down to her ass squeezing it and she moaned loudly.

When air became necessary, they pulled away looking at each other.

"Noah!" she whispered as she moved her hands down his chest up again and wrapped them around his neck. "I want you," she said. "The way you've been looking at me since you came over has had me on edge"

"Fuck Rachel I want you too" he groaned. " You look so fucking sinful".

She moaned and but her bottom lip. "I don't want our friendship to hurt because we can't control our hormones."

"I know Rachel and I don't think it will unless we let it"

"So you want to add the benefits to our friendship?"

"Yes if you want or we can just do it once and that's it. I just want to fuck you and feel you around my cock".

She moaned as she grinds her hips against his erection. She moved her hands down his pants and unbuttoned it and when she pulled down the zipper she took out his cock out of the confinements and licked her lips seeing him for the first time.

"You're so big"

"Rachel stop teasing".

He removed her tank top seeing her breasts bare and ready to be taken. "I love your breasts," she smiled at his tenderness but at the same time she knew he wanted to take her hard and rough.

They took the rest of their clothes and they both looked at the others body with appreciation. He moved his hand between her legs and felt her dripping wet.

"Fuck baby" he felt her move against his hand.

" I like that"

" What?"

" Calling me baby"

"Me too."

He pushed one finger inside her and she moved against it.

"I want your cock inside me. We can do foreplay later. I'm so ready for you Noah," he groaned at her words and he removed his finger and she grabbed his cock positioning on her pussy.

"Ready?" she nodded and sat on him having him all the way inside her to the hilt.

"Baby you're so tight," he groaned.

"You feel so good inside me," she moaned.

"Come here" she said and they kissed one more time as they began to fuck each other senseless.

He was in awe as she rode him with a frenzied while he gripped her ass and then moved one hand between her legs rubbing her clit hard and fast.

She was moaning loudly and trying not to scream out loud but when he pressed on her clit harder and bit her nipple she screamed his name as she came like she had never had before.

He followed right behind her with her name on his lips.

"Wow"

"That was awesome"

"It was."

She moved off him and they lie there on the bed exhausted yet satisfied. "I think I might want to do that again with you Noah," she whispered bashfully.

He turned to his side and smiled. "Just say when"

**FIN**


End file.
